


Pocket Sized Angel

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: Cas makes a phone call to Dean for help but when Dean arrives, it’s to find a miniaturized Cas. In Chapter 2, it’s an alternative to the story with Cas messing up and calling Sam instead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Where did I get the idea for this story? Well, I went back and watched one of Misha’s panels from last year or the year before on YouTube and…I think it was one of the fans that suggested a tiny Cas for an episode. So yeah, that’s kinda nagged me. The reason I’ve been putting it off? I’ve just had one continuous line of thought concerning a separate story I’m still working on and I think I just needed to clear my head for a little bit so I decided to get this written before my mind wholly focuses back on it. 2) Dean had honestly expected to find an injured Cas when he got a call from the graceless angel, what he finds instead is a dead witch, blood, and a pocket sized Cas. Now, he has to figure out not just how to get Cas back to normal size but also how to explain this to Ezekiel.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series, The Lost Book of Chuck, Vampire Rescue Mission, Creole Pie, Lost Bones, Hellbound, Hidden Within, and whose now acting as my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean walked quickly into the alley, he’d gotten a call from Cas about being chased by a witch and had called Dean for help. Dean would have normally told Sam and they would’ve went after Cas together but Sam was still recovering from the trials and Dean had no intent on Zeke finding out that they were helping Cas. So, here he stood…staring at a dead body with an angel blade shoved into its chest - his guess would be the witch, a puddle of blood up close to the brick wall of the alley, and absolutely no sign of Cas. The blood was the most concerning since he had the VERY BAD feeling that it was Cas’.

‘Cas!’ Dean called.

There was no answer. Dean walked over to the body and pulled the angel blade out of the woman's chest before looking around. ‘Cas, man, come on!’ Dean called.

When there was a sound coming from one of the piles of bags off to the side, Dean let his eyes glance to the pile before he just shook his head. ‘Damn rats!’ He whispered.

Dean allowed his attention to be drawn back to the puddle of blood. He’d made Cas leave the bunker because that was what Zeke had wanted so he’d stay and keep healing Sam - in hindsight, that had been stupid because Zeke was hurt, too and he needed a vessel to recover in. In short, if he’d been thinking straight, he would’ve called Zeke on his bluff, he wouldn’t have left Sam. But, Cas had already almost gotten himself KILLED during that short period without his grace and yet, Zeke wanted him out there with the same damned monsters…yeah, just another dick with wings!

Dean felt something tugging on his right pant leg and just barely kept from kicking at what he assumed to be a rat. Instead, Dean looks down and…he figures he’s having some alcohol induced dream after watching _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids_. Okay, he hadn’t bothered watching the movie in years, but still…it was the best thing he was coming up with considering what he was seeing looked suspiciously like Cas…just very, VERY small!

Dean crouched down, narrowed his eyes before they went wide. ‘Cas?’ He asked in disbelief.

Cas covered his ears with hands. Dean wondered if his voice was hurting Cas’ ears but why would that be? It had never bothered Cas before, then again…Cas had never been pocket-sized, either. Was that why an angels true voice hurt a humans ears because they were just SO MUCH BIGGER? Huh? That was an interesting thought.

Cas looked back up and Dean, slowing lowering his hands from his ears. Dean opened and closed his mouth several times. ‘Wha-So, what do we do now?’ Dean tried whispering as softly as possible. Okay, so…this was new ground to him.

Cas gave a half-shrug as a response.

‘Well, how about we get you out of here? I’ll figure out something to tell Zeke on the way.’ Dean whispered.

Cas cocked his head to the side curiously.

‘It’s a long story, Sam ended up comatose and in otherwise bad shape, I prayed to you, to OTHER angels, and Zeke - Ezekiel was the one who answer. He’s possessing Sam while he heals him, Sam stays in control most of the time, though.’ Dean explained, figuring he might as well go ahead and get Cas pissed off since he knew Sam would be if and when he found out about Zeke.

Cas cocked his head to the other side, still curious.

Dean looked to his left at the witches body, it wasn’t his biggest concern, at the moment. ‘I tricked Sam into letting Zeke possess him.’ Dean whispered.

Dean watched in amusement as Cas walked up to his left knee, climbed up on top of Dean’s leg, up to Dean’s shirt, pulled himself up Dean’s shirt to his left shoulder. Dean didn’t move as Cas got closer to Dean’s left ear. ‘You Dean Winchester are infuriating!’ Dean can’t help but laugh, Cas goes through all that effort to say THAT?

**xXxXx**

‘Where did you go? You disappeared without your phone and since he was the person you talked to just before you left, I tried calling Cas, but something weird must be going on with Cas’ phone because it was making some strange sounds when I was trying to call him.’ Sam asked irritated.

‘Cas was close, had some trouble with a witch, he called for some help, but had actually managed to deal with it before I got there. Got him a couple things to help him deal with being without his mojo.’ Dean explained - lied easily. Dean had his jacket zipped up simply because Cas was tucked in one of it’s inside pockets. Okay, he hadn’t actually come up with anything to tell Zeke, so…he didn’t plan to tell him that he’d brought Cas back with him.

Sam shook his head. ‘And, you’re lying through your teeth.’ He said, completely straight-faced.

‘About what, Sammy?’ Dean asked smugly. The only part he was really lying about was getting Cas anything.

‘You told me he left. He calls, and he might as well have had a dog whistle and you’re the dog for as fast as you went to him. And now, you want me to believe that you just LEFT him, again? No, Dean. Something doesn’t add up. And, if I’m wrong…I’ll find the Cage myself and volunteer as Lucifer’s vessel, no strings attached. Now, since THAT is obviously NEVER going to happen…what the hell’s going on?’ Sam asked bluntly as he crossed his arms.

‘Nothing, Sam.’ Dean said defensively.

‘Bullshit, Dean!’ Sam snapped.

‘It’s taken care of Sam. Now, drop it!’ Dean demanded before walking around Sam and began his trek to the bunkers library.

Had Dean been looking, he would’ve noticed Sam shake his head. He would’ve noticed Sam watching Dean walk away. He would’ve noticed Sam’s eye glow grace blue. ‘Dean, stop!’ Sam - Zeke ordered.

Dean didn’t like being stopped mid-step, he liked it even less that he KNEW Zeke was keeping him from moving. ‘ _Damn angel!_ ’ He thought to himself.

Dean watches as Sam - Zeke - comes into view and stops in front of Dean. ‘What do you want Zeke?’ Dean asked annoyed.

‘Do you think I’m stupid?’ Zeke asked curiously.

‘No, but you are another dick with wings.’ Dean said honestly.

‘Do you think I can’t tell you have Castiel with you?’ Zeke asked curiously, choosing to ignore Dean’s jab at his personality.

Dean shrugged. ‘So?’ He asked nonchalantly. He could feel Cas climbing out of his pocket and up his shirt to climb out the top of the jacket before sitting on Dean’s left shoulder.

‘We had an understanding, Dean.’ Zeke pointed out.

‘And, I changed our deal.’ Dean said easily. ‘See, Zeke…I figured something out, you’re healing Sam while possessing him, but you yourself are also healing, you CAN’T leave Sam. You’re hurt. You’re weak. But, if you’re so determined to do so, go ahead Zeke, leave…you’ll be a dead angel before the night’s out.’ Dean said sternly.

Dean noticed how Zeke’s posture changed, he honestly expected the whole lightning and wing shadows on the wall routine, but was more than a bit surprised when NOTHING happened. ‘ _Do fallen angels not even have wings?_ ’ He thought curiously to himself. He glanced at Cas who was looking just as curious as he felt. Huh? Something wasn’t right.

‘You’re not Ezekiel. Ezekiel and I were in the same garrison, he wouldn’t have demanded that I be sent out on my own where any type of monster or demon would come after me and certainly not without my grace. And, while he was understandably disappointed…he still respected me as his Captain even after everything with the Leviathan, Raphael, and my proclamation of being God. You’re not Ezekiel and I won’t let you keep using his name to hide who you REALLY are!’ Dean heard Cas’ small voice say carefully.

Dean looked at Cas. ‘Then, who the hell is he?’ He whispered.

Cas shook his head. ‘I don’t know.’ He said curiously.

Dean looked at Zeke with absolute fury in his eyes. ‘Who the hell are you?’ He snapped, suddenly starting to wonder if part of the reason Zeke had wanted Cas gone was simply because Cas would be able to tell - even without his grace - that ‘Zeke’ wasn’t really Ezekiel.

‘My name is Gadreel.’ Zeke - Gadreel admitted.

Dean barely caught Cas in his right hand as Cas launched himself off of Dean having switched over to Enochian and spewing A LOT of words that Dean didn’t understand but the few he did understand were…some of the more colorful words from the language.

Dean wrapped both his hands around the angry, squirming Cas and held him back against his chest. He was quite impressed to see Gadreel’s face slowly turning red, Enochian wasn’t exactly a language known for its use of…strong language.

**xXxXx**

Dean and Cas were both sitting in the library, Dean hunched over one book - thankfully, in English - while Cas was standing over another book which was in Latin. ‘Do you have ANY idea what the spell was that that bitch - err, witch cast on you?’ Dean whispered.

Cas looked at Dean. ‘No Dean.’ He admitted.

‘Don’t angels have eidetic memory or something like that?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘I had eidetic memory as an angel, but I don’t as a human, Dean.’ Cas said simply.

Dean shrugged. ‘Well, it was worth a shot.’ He said with a smirk.

‘What are you doing, Dean?’ Dean flinched at the sound of Sam’s voice. It was only a matter of time before Sam figured out about Gadreel.

‘Looking for a way to turn Cas back to his full grown size and not the cute whittle action figure size he is right now.’ Dean said innocently, gesturing toward Cas.

‘What happened?’ Sam asked shocked.

‘Damn witch!’ Dean snapped.

‘So, that’s where you went off to - to try to help Cas?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘Yup and all I ended up finding was a dead witch and mini-Cas here.’ Dean admitted.

‘You burned the body?’ Sam asked carefully.

‘Yes.’ Dean said annoyed.

‘Do you need any help finding a spell to reverse Cas’…condition?’ Sam asked curiously mere moments before getting a book thrown at him that was about the size and length of a standard dictionary by Dean.

**xXxXx**

The last thing in the world Dean wanted while stuck with a mini-Cas and a brother who was sleeping twenty hours out of the day was to get word of a case. Dean had considered letting another hunter catch the case but he’d quit trusting ‘other’ hunters after the whole conglomerated mess with Benny. And, trying to leave Cas behind had just led to the graceless but resourceful angel sneaking into Baby before Dean had his door all the way shut and staying hidden until Dean was a few miles away from the bunker.

Dean had to admit, having Cas riding on the steering wheel was…well, first and foremost it was EXTREMELY distracting but at least he wasn’t sitting up on the outer part of it so much as on the horn with his hands gripping the wheel - the fact that that put Cas’ little left hand in contact with Dean’s right hand notwithstanding…but it was also funny considering Cas didn’t really seem bothered that he was so much smaller than his vessel was typically. Maybe Cas didn’t really have a problem with the change in size because his true form was SO MUCH BIGGER than his vessel so being so small in comparison to his vessels standard size wasn’t much different then being condensed down to vessel size to begin with? Or, this was just another thing to add to Dean’s growing list of _Cas Oddities_.

‘Now, how the hell are you supposed to help me on a case when you’re smaller than a Ken doll?’ Dean asked irritated but curious.

‘I don’t understand.’ Cas said curiously.

‘After the Barbie doll was invented, they decided the doll needed a man in her life, so they invented the Ken doll.’ Dean explained before clamping his mouth shut and by the look in the rearview mirror that he caught, he turned a fair shade of tomato.

‘I still don’t understand. Why would an inanimate object need a man?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Cas, buddy, I fucking love you.’ Dean said laughing, he didn’t get it either besides that it was general societies way of making sure that girls knew from an early age that they were supposed to hook up with boys and not other girls.

Cas cocked his head to the side in curiosity before he lowered his head with a small smile on his face.

‘ _Hmm, probably shouldn’t have said that._ ’ Dean thought to himself.

**xXxXx**

It turns out that the rather simple case that Dean had expected - and when would he learn that if your last name happened to be Winchester that SIMPLE was NOT in the vocabulary for cases - was actually a pack - five - of werewolves.

Dean allowed his mind to clear, to focus, to calm his breathing…an odd trait he’d picked up in Purgatory that made his movements more fluid. It wasn’t a side of himself he liked but it made him a much more effective…cleaner…killer. He had thought he’d gotten them all but quickly came to the conclusion that there were only four bodies which meant he was missing one. When he caught sight of the final one, he noticed rather quickly that the male werewolf had hold of Cas by the back of his shirt, dangling in front of his face. ‘ _And, this is why I didn’t want you with me on this Cas!_ ’ He thought angrily to himself.

Dean gauged the distance between himself and the werewolf and just where Cas was in the werewolf’s grip and in comparison to Dean himself. He outright laughed when Cas leveraged himself and bit the werewolf’s right index finger hard enough to take a small chunk of skin out of the finger which only succeeded into the werewolf throwing Cas off to his right and Dean took the initiative and charged the werewolf, cleaving his head swiftly off his shoulders, and before the werewolf’s body or severed head even had time to hit the ground, Dean’s off running toward where the werewolf had thrown Cas…because being THAT SMALL AND HUMAN could end up being very, VERY bad!

Dean found Cas’ body laying still with a small puddle of blood under his head. ‘Aw, Cas.’ Dean said concerned and regretful.

Dean gently picked Cas’ limp body up in his hands, catching the slightest whimper coming from Cas. ‘Shh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be okay.’ Dean whispered sadly. ‘I’ll get you back to the bunker and make Gadreel heal you.’ He added.

**xXxXx**

Sam was standing in the garage when Baby came screeching into the garage - oh, Dean was going to be PISSED about that when he actually thought about it! Dean had sent him a text that simply read ‘Garage 7 min.’

Dean was out of the car as soon as he turned the engine off - leaving the key in the ignition.

Sam looked curiously at the concern on Dean’s face and Cas’ still form cradled in the crook of Dean’s left arm. ‘What happened?’ He asked worried.

‘Sam, bitch at me later…I’ll take anything and everything you throw at me…but I need to talk to Gadreel.’ Dean rushed out concerned, more than he was letting on considering Cas had quit breathing about a minute prior.

‘Gad ray who?’ Sam asked confused just moments before Dean could tell that Gadreel was the one in control.

‘Heal Cas!’ Dean ordered.

Gadreel looks at Cas’ body before looking back at Dean. ‘I can’t.’ He said simply.

‘What the hell do you mean you CAN’T?’ Dean snapped.

‘There are limits to what an angel can do without use of their wings. It’s simple to figure out that we can’t fly but…we also can’t resurrect.’ Gadreel explained.

‘But, you healed him before, dammit!’ Dean shouted angrily, not fully grasping what Gadreel was saying.

‘He wasn’t dead before Dean.’ Gadreel said, regretfully.

Gadreel watched a flurry of emotions cross Dean’s face as he cradled the small body close. He could feel Sam’s sadness and was more than a bit surprised when he felt tears in his own - Sam’s - eyes. He put his right thumb on Cas forehead and stroked his forehead slowly and gently. ‘Brother.’ He whispered sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, that’s the end of the Dean chapter. Next up, the Sam chapter.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Cas called Sam on accident and Sam had honestly expected to find an injured Cas when he went looking for the graceless angel, what he found instead was a dead witch, blood, and a pocket sized Cas. Now, he had to figure out not just how to get Cas back to normal size but also how to deal with the other presence in his head.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Sam had been surprised when Cas had called him and while it DIDN’T in fact surprise him to find out that Cas had mistakenly called him intending to call Dean, when he found out that Cas was in trouble while Dean was out on a beer run…he hopped in one of the other cars the Bunker had in storage - and that Dean had gotten back in running order - and drove off to help. He was still feeling a little off from the trials and more than a little tired but he WASN’T incapable!

Arriving at the location Cas had given him, Sam got out of the car and looked around to see…NOTHING. There was no dead witch - wishful thinking, there was no Cas - hopeful thinking, no nothing! ‘Cas?’ Sam called softly.

Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned. ‘ _Find Cas…THEN you can go back to sleep!_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘Castiel!’ He called.

Sam walked off in a random direction, it just…FELT right. Coming to an alley with a dead woman with an angel blade in her chest, Sam looked around to see a puddle of blood not far from where the dead woman lay. ‘Cas?’ Sam called again.

Sam walked around the alley a bit before returning to stand next to the woman. Okay, he figured the trials had messed with him more than he thought considering he was seeing a mini-Cas with his arms wrapped around the hilt of the angel blade. ‘Cas?’ He asked in disbelief.

Cas covered his ears with his hands.

Sam crouched down in front of Cas - putting him close to the witches head. ‘To loud?’ He whispered.

Cas uncovered his ears. ‘Yes.’ He said hesitantly.

‘So, how did this happened, Cas?’ Sam whispered curiously.

‘She started to cast a spell, I stabbed her with my angel blade, but she was able to finish the spell. Now, I’m six inches tall.’ Cas explained.

‘So, you want to head back to the bunker? We can check out the library, find the reversal spell, and get you back to your normal size.’ Sam suggested, making sure to keep his voice down.

‘I - I can’t.’ Cas said hesitantly.

‘Why?’ Sam asked confused.

Cas flinched.

‘Sorry.’ Sam whispered. ‘Why don’t you want to?’ He asked confused.

Cas flinched, again. ‘I - I just can’t.’ He said hesitantly.

Sam huffed. ‘What did Dean do?’ Sam whispered annoyed.

Cas lowered his head. ‘He told me I couldn’t stay.’ He admitted.

‘Yeah well, that’s BULLSHIT! The bunker is as much YOUR home as it is ours.’ Sam said angrily, keeping his voice low.

‘Are you sure Dean won’t mind?’ Cas asked uncertainly.

Sam shrugged. ‘I don’t know. You’re still coming back with me.’ He whispered sternly.

‘I don’t want to cause problems between you two.’ Cas said carefully.

‘Yeah well, this wouldn’t be on you, Cas. So, come on.’ Sam whispered before holding his left hand out to Cas, palm up.

Cas looked uncertainly at Sam’s hand, up to his face, and repeated this action a couple times before stepping up onto Sam’s hand. Sam grabbed the angel blade with his right hand, pulling it free from the dead witch. Sam raised his left hand up to his right shoulder allowing Cas to hop off onto his shoulder. ‘I need to burn the body, then we can get out of here and back to the bunker.’ Sam explained as he stood up.

**xXxXx**

Sam drove tiredly back to the bunker. He could feel something - no, someone - beating around in his head. He didn’t like the feeling but so far, he’d been able to bury it, but he couldn’t figure out whether it was getting stronger, he was getting weaker, or if it was just not trying to hide as much as it had been. ‘ _Who the hell are you?_ ’ He thought.

‘Ezekiel, but your brother seems to prefer calling me Zeke.’ The voice - Ezekiel explained.

‘ _I played vessel to Lucifer, I can tell that you’re lying to me, but I can’t figure out why you’d lie about your name._ ’ Sam thought.

‘You’re certainly smarter than your brother, Samuel. Okay. My name’s Gadreel.’ Ezekiel - Gadreel explained.

‘ _I’ve heard that name before._ ’ Sam thought.

He could hear Gadreel’s frustrated exhale. ‘I let Lucifer into the Garden and have been imprisoned ever since.’ Gadreel explained.

‘ _Tricked you?_ ’ Sam thought.

‘Yes.’ Gadreel admitted, Sam could feel Gadreel slump at the admission.

‘ _Dean’s right, angels are dicks! I can understand imprisonment but you guys are practically immortal, being imprisoned for eons -_ ’ Sam thought before shaking his head.

‘You’re certainly Lucifer’s true vessel.’ Gadreel admitted.

‘ _And, what does THAT mean?_ ’ Sam thought offended.

‘You think more like him then you probably realize.’ Gadreel explained.

‘Are you okay, Sam?’ Cas asked curiously.

Sam looked curiously at Cas who was sitting in the passengers seat. ‘Oh yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing, Cas.’ Sam said dismissively.

**xXxXx**

‘Where the hell were you, Sam?’ Dean asked angrily.

Sam shook his head. ‘Dean, you’re drunk. You know I don’t deal well with drunks. Once you sober up, come find me…and maybe you can explain why YOU kicked Cas out.’ He said irritated as he walked past Dean.

Dean used his right hand to grab Sam at the end of his left elbow to spin him around to face him.

‘Back off, Dean!’ Sam snapped, his eyes glowing grace blue.

Dean took a step back. ‘Zeke?’ He asked carefully.

‘Try again.’ Sam said, shaking his head. ‘You really thought I wouldn’t figure it out that someone was possessing me?’ He asked annoyed. ‘I’m not as stupid as you seem to think, Dean.’ He added.

‘But, you’re not forcing him to leave?’ Dean asked carefully.

‘No. He’s hurt too, Dean. He stays, fixes me while recovering himself, he’ll go back to his other vessel once we’re better. I can force him out if need be if he won’t leave on his own. And, I haven’t really given him an option on helping to reverse the witches curse on Cas.’ Sam explained.

‘Witches curse on Cas?’ Dean asked curiously.

Cas poked his head out of Sam’s flannel shirt pocket and Dean started laughing. ‘Oh this is too funny! Honey, I Shrunk the Cas!’ He said laughing.

‘Jerk!’ Sam said irritated.

‘Bitch.’ Dean said smugly.

‘Assbutt!’ Cas said annoyed.

**xXxXx**

Cas stood on Sam’s bed, looking over the second book in a pile of books Sam had set out for him…that was in some obscure language that Sam hadn’t been able to make heads or tails of. Sam was sitting up against the headboard - sort of - with a book in Latin leaned against his chest and he himself tilted to the right, having fallen asleep about an hour prior.

Cas knew that whatever truce that Sam and Zeke had, that he could probably ask Zeke for help with this, but Sam needed to sleep, and while he knew that Ezekiel was one of the good angels, there was just something that was tickling inside his mind that told him that ‘Zeke’ was not in fact Ezekiel. And, he had the odd feeling that THAT was part of the reason Zeke had wanted him gone, because even without his grace, he could still identify the other angels. And, while he could tell that what was possessing Sam was in fact an angel, he couldn’t figure out just WHO. And, the only time he had problems with that was…with angels that had taken Lucifer’s side during his rebellion, because the few that survived went into hiding. Okay, he knew THAT wasn’t a train of thought he needed to keep up or else…he was going to be going to find Dean and suggesting an exorcism and to hell with the consequences to Sam. ‘I know you can hear me even if Sam’s asleep. Who are you?’ Cas asked clearly, but not turning from the book.

‘Ezekiel.’ Cas heard the response but also the underlying lie.

‘No, you’re not. I know Ezekiel. Even without my grace, I could tell Ezekiel from other angels, and YOU are not him. So, I repeat my question…who are you?’ Cas asked, turning to Sam.

Cas could see Sam had his eyes open but he also knew that Sam was still ‘asleep’. ‘Samuel already figured out that I wasn’t Zeke, it didn’t take you long, either. I think Dean’s in denial because he isn’t dumb…he’s just slower then you two are. My name’s Gadreel.’ Gadreel said simply.

‘You let Lucifer into the Garden!’ Cas said angrily.

‘Gee, I spent all that time prison for that…I would have never figured out that THAT was what I was imprisoned for if you hadn’t told me.’ Gadreel said sarcastically, surprising BOTH him and Cas.

‘I think part of Sam’s personality might be leaking through since you haven’t completely buried him like angels do when they take human hosts.’ Cas pointed out, even though…that was more Dean’s level of attitude, not Sam’s.

‘I can’t. If I could, I would have, but he has a strong mind. He’s damaged but he’s still so very strong.’ Gadreel explained. ‘I can tell he’s our brothers true vessel. It’s…almost scary knowing he could wrench control from Lucifer…even if only momentarily. We BOTH know how strong Lucifer is.’ He continued.

‘And, you won’t leave because you’re both hurt and you’re also trying to hide from the other angels. And, no matter how much I’d like to smite you myself…I can’t because I allowed Metatron to trick me into giving him my grace.’ Cas admitted.

‘Why would you allow ANYONE to take your grace?’ Gadreel asked curiously.

Cas shrugged. ‘I thought I was helping our brethren.’ He said regretfully.

‘How many times did Naomi reprogram you whether for…attempting to help and failing or for showing signs of rebellion?’ Gadreel asked curiously.

Cas shook his head. ‘I don’t know. I know I don’t remember them. I know she took memories of mine that I’ll never get back. Sometimes, I think dealing with Crowley was better then dealing with her.’ He admitted. ‘At least with him…you know what to expect.’ He continued.

‘Crowley’s a demon.’ Gadreel pointed out.

‘I know. I worked with him to find Purgatory.’ Cas admitted regretfully.

‘And then you absorbed the Leviathan, claimed to be the NEW God, and killed Raphael. And, I’m the one who was in prison?’ Gadreel asked, shaking his head. ‘Even I was not THAT stupid!’ He pointed out.

Cas turned back to the book. ‘Either read the damn book in your hands or go back to being buried in Sam’s subconscious and let his body rest.’ He snapped.

**xXxXx**

Dean wasn’t even 100% sure what was on the sandwich he was eating, except that it looked, smelled, and tasted like dog food, and that he was leaving tiny little rabbit-sized bite pieces of lettuce trialing behind him, but peeking into Sam’s room and seeing Sam sitting at the foot of his bed, his head laying on an open book, Cas asleep on a separate open book, Sam’s right hand laid over Cas protectively, and Cas curled up around Sam’s thumb…yeah, Dean figured that the lettuce trial he had left behind made more sense than that.

**xXxXx**

‘Does this sound like the spell the witch hit you with, brother?’ Gadreel asked curiously.

Cas climbed on top of the book he was looking at, walked over to the edge, hopped over to the book Gadreel had turned toward him, and looked down at the Latin words. He mouthed the words but was careful not to speak them - he knew how spells worked and that there was no threat without the proper ingredients and spell work, but that was besides the point. Cas looked up at Gadreel. ‘I think so.’ He said uncertainly.

Gadreel showed Cas the page from another book. ‘THIS is the spell to reverse THAT spell.’ He pointed out.

Cas walked over the book he was standing on and jumped over to the other book and quickly read over the ingredients. ‘The Men of Letters have most of that here. We can figure out what we need to get after we look through the spell ingredients Sam has cataloged.’ Cas suggested.

Gadreel lowered his head for a few seconds before standing up quickly and walking out of the library, leaving a tiny but irritated Cas behind. ‘Sa-Gadreel!’ He hollered. Cas walked over to the edge of the table, jumped down into the chair, walked to the edge, jumped down to the floor, and ran after Gadreel. ‘Gadreel!’ He repeated as he ran.

**xXxXx**

By the time that Cas got to the cataloging room - or whatever the Winchesters have decided to call it this week, it changed about every time he had been in the bunker - he was out of breath. Bent over, hands on his knees, and breathing hard, he realized just how terrible being POCKET SIZED is in a place the size of the bunker!

‘Ga-Ga-Gad-Gadreel!’ Cas said angrily, but out of breath.

Gadreel didn’t respond to Cas, just gathered the ingredients that he knew was there from the book…he’d been able to figure out what he had by doing a quick search through Sam’s memories. It was always easier to find something if the vessel was cooperative and while he could easily tell that Sam wanted him gone sooner rather then later - no matter what he’d told Dean - because he did NOT like being possessed, even if it was helping him…he was consenting for the moment because it was helping Cas.

Gadreel set everything on the table. ‘I’ll make a quick list and we can go get what isn’t here.’ He said simply.

**xXxXx**

Dean stood at the table with his arms crossed, watching as Gadreel haphazardly tossed everything together, ground it together with something that Dean wasn’t even going to ask what it was - it was THAT WEIRD, before using a ¼ teaspoon to dip some of the green glop out - it honestly looked liked a darker shade of guacamole but it smelled AWFUL, and offered the spoon to Cas. ‘You need to swallow two full table spoons.’ Gadreel explained.

Dean watched Cas, by the time he’d finished the eighth spoonful, he looked about as green as the glop he’d been eating. Gadreel then proceeded to recite the spell to reverse the shrinking spell and as soon as the last word was out of his mouth, there was a flash of light, and then there was a normally sized Cas sitting on the table.

‘ _So, are you going to force me out now that I’ve helped Castiel?_ ’ Gadreel thought.

‘ _No._ ’ Sam admitted reluctantly. ‘ _But, one wrong move and I’ll string you up by your grace, understood?_ ’ He asked seriously.

‘ _Yes, Samuel._ ’ Gadreel agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, with the end of the Sam chapter, that ends this two-shot. So, which one did you prefer?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
